Runaway
by Your Black Parade
Summary: Always hiding and running. She continues to search for place to finally stay. She ends up in Konoha and finds a group of friends that can relate to her. While her time is limited here, she grows closer to them as time passes by. When will they find her?
1. Prologue

"There she is. Don't go near her though."

"Huh?"

"She is a loner. Ditched by her parents and has no friends."

"Why can't I go near her mommy?"

"I don't want you catching whatever that girl has darling."

Sakura chuckled lightly to herself. Since when did she develop a reputation of being contagious here?

It was a sign. She had been here too long.

Sakura looked up at the darkening sky and slowly got up.

"It's time," Sakura whispered under her breathe. She reached for her worn out book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Within a few minutes, Sakura was in front of a worn out building with orange lights flaring out the windows. Her head was perpendicular to the ground as she watched her feet go up the steps. Her fist lightly knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal a man with red hair.

"Ah, Sakura. I haven't seen you around. Come on in." The man opened the door wider and gestured with his hand to come in.

"It's okay Sasori-nii. I just stopped by to ask about something."

"Oh. And that something is?"

"A new town. Don't you think it's time I went back to school and start living a normal life again?"

"Isn't it too risky? I mean they almost got you about a few months ago Sakura!" Sasori exclaimed with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine Sasori. I'll be with Tenten. But I just need you to help me get where I need to get. Just hook me up with some connections to Konoha, and then we're good."

"KONOHA? Sakura, you're painting a bright red target on your back by going there." Sasori's grip on the doorknob continued to get tighter as he said this.

"I'll be fine Sasori. I need to get away from the suburbs. It was never my style. Plus I don't want to burden you anymore." Sakura finally raised her head to reveal her emerald eyes that showed a burning passion within them.

"Fine. . . But what made you decide to leave now? I thought we were gonna wait a bit longer."

"I'd rather not have rumors spread about me being contagious of something, Sasori," Sakura said with a dry chuckle.

"Alright. Wait a second." He rushed down the hall and came back with a crumpled white envelope.

"Everything is in the envelope. Just don't lose it, alright? You'll be in Konoha by tomorrow morning. Everything is set up for you. Just promise you'll be safe, and if you ever need something you'll call me," Sasori said with a voice filled with worry. Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears and embraced him.

"Thank you so much. I'll repay you somehow. Thank you so much for taking care of me after all these years." Sakura released him and she stepped back. She flashed a bright grin at him and turned to start down the steps.

As soon as she was down the street and out of sight, Sasori ran a hand through his hair. He took a few steps out into the quiet, dark night. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned on the railings. His head slowly tiled upward.

"Aoi . . . Watch over her for me." Sasori looked for a sign that he heard his message. He slowly shakes his head with a smile and makes his way back into his home.

* * *

><p><strong>The prologue er... sorta bad ; ^ ; It gets better I promise :D :D<br>**

**Just uh ... wait a bit for the next chapter (almost through with it) **

**Please review and forgive the grammar mistakes  
><strong>


	2. YOU'RE LATE

**Okay new chapter whoopee. hopefully this will get your interest cause .. the plot is unfolding within this chapter? (Best way I can word it) Enjoy WAIT WAIT WAIT. BEFORE YOU START READING BEWARE OF ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND SUCH. **

* * *

><p>The bright sun greeted her as she stepped off the plane. She placed her hand on her forehead to block some on the sunlight from her eyes as she made her way into the airport.<p>

She glanced down at her wrist to check the time.

'7:45,' Sakura thought,'I'll be fine.'

"Ma'am! Please come this way to have your luggages checked." Sakura nodded and started walking the direction the security guard's finger pointed.

* * *

><p>After she got through all the airport security, she managed to get a taxi and was now on her way to Konoha. Sakura smiled to herself and opened the envelope she received last night.<p>

She pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper and opened it.

_Here are some public schools in that area. I suggest Konoha High. Seems like the type of school you'd like. _

_Sasori_

Sakura smiled at his barely legible handwriting and read the list of schools. Her eyes scanned the paper within a few seconds.

'Wonder which one Tenten enrolled into,' Sakura thought. Before she could lost in her thoughts, the taxi driver suddenly stopped.

"Here's your stop."

"Oh. Thank you." Sakura pulls out a couple of twenties and gives it to the man. She quickly grabs her bags and hops out of the car. She closes the door with a quick bump of her hip.

As soon as Sakura turns around, she collides with someone.

"Didn't I tell you to be here at 9? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE KEYS ANYWAY. SO I'VE SITTING OUT HERE LIKE A BUM. PEOPLE HAVE BEEN GIVING ME WEIRD LOOKS YOU KNOW! YOU SO OW—"

"Sorry Tenten. I couldn't help but get a view of the city. It's so beautiful here."

"I'll forgive you if you buy me lunch. I didn't have ANY time to get something to eat on my way here. My aunt and uncle were holding me up! They were explaining the school, apartment, and plane situation to me over and over again. I had to force myself out of their arms and rush to the airport to catch my plane." Tenten sighed as they made their way up the stairs.

"My plane got delayed a couple of times," Sakura said with a frown. Heaven knows that she wasn't patient. Fortunately, her ipod had not run out of battery during her wait. Thank the lord.

"Ha. At least you didn't go on a rampage," Tenten teased. Sakura rolled her eyes.

The sound of their footsteps stopped as they reached the door. Sakura stepped in front of Tenten with a key in hand. She inserts the key into the lock and turns it.

She twists the doorknob and pushes it open. Tenten immediately pushes her out of the way and runs in.

"BED. COME TO MAMA." Sakura, still disgruntled on the floor, pushed herself up and grabbed her luggages.

"Hurry up and unpack. I still have to treat you to lunch right?"

"OH DEFINITELY. JUST WAIT A BIT." Sakura observed the room.

A black couch facing a flat screen nailed into the wall with a coffee table in between the two. The room connected into the dining room that had a mini chandelier above the marble dining table. The kitchen was right around the corner. To the right of the dining table, there was a hallway with two rooms. The one with the door closed, Sakura assumed, was Tenten's.

She made her way to her room and quickly threw her luggages into the closet. 'I'll unpack later,' Sakura thought while observing her pink room.

Sakura was pretty happy that she and Tenten got an apartment that was all decorated just for them. 'Thanks again Sasori-nii,' Sakura thought with a smile, 'You always knew us real well.'

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET TO IT!" Tenten shouted with a fist in the air as Sakura walked out of her room. Tenten was obviously ready to go eat.

"Sure. . . Uh wait. Tenten . . . Do you happen to have a car?"

"Don't you have one?"

"No . . ."

"Well shit. . . "

"Fuck our lives."

"Looks like we're gonna have to walk," Tenten said while tying her shoes on. Sakura nodded and opened the door. They quickly locked the door and rushed down the stairs.

"Hey Tenten. . . What's with the other key on here? One is for our door. . . "

"Hm. It says 406. . . " Tenten looked around the building for the number 406. Eventually she called Sakura over to a garage with the number 406 on it.

"You don't think . . ."

"Let's try it," Tenten said with an excited voice. She grabbed the keys from Sakura and jammed it in the lock. She quickly unlocked the garage door and opened it.

Behind the garage door were two motorcycles with a small box on each of the seats. Sakura ran to the motorcycle in black and red while Tenten was drooling at the sight of her green and black ride.

Sakura laughed at Tenten and reached for the small box. She opened it and saw a note.

_I knew you'd forget about a ride, so here. _

_Sasori_

"I FUCKING LOVE SASORI!" Tenten exclaimed while hugging her bike.

'She obviously read the note,' Sakura thought while rolling her eyes.

"Well you're still treating me. Where to?"

"How should I know? We barely know this place."

"I saw a ramen stand on my way here. Just follow me." Tenten was already off. Sakura rapidly climbed onto her bike and put her helmet on.' Looks like those motorcycle lessons paid off.' Sakura giggled and speeded up to catch up with Tenten.

* * *

><p>"Ichiraku?"<p>

"Yeah! It looked good."

"That's just cause you were hungry."

"Shut your face and let's start ordering."

"Yes mother," Sakura replied while dodging the menu thrown at her by Tenten. As they looked through the menu, a group walked into the restaurant and sat nearby the girls.

"RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN."

"Shut the fuck up dobe before I shove a pair of chopsticks down your throat."

"You're such a killjoy teme."

"Quit it you two. I want to have one decent meal without you guys arguing. Your arguments give me a headache," Ino said in an annoyed tone.

"Agreed."

"P-please listen to I-Ino-chan."

"Don't get your hopes up Hinata. They never get along," Kiba warned.

The group took their seats just as Sakura and Tenten finished ordering.

"Woah, who are they?" Naruto asked the group. Their heads turned to where Naruto's finger was pointing. Curious looks appeared on their faces.

"Does she have PINK hair?" Ino said in a shocked tone.

"You don't think they're a part of Karin's gang do you? Or maybe Gaara's? Wait . . . Dosu's?" Kiba panicked. Hinata shivered next to him.

"They don't look like it. But. . ." Neji paused. He drummed his fingers on the table and continued to think. The group continued to ponder about the girls.

**Tenten and Sakura:**

The girls started getting chills as they felt eyes starring at them. Tenten started to fidget in her seat uncomfortably from the stares they were getting as Sakura drummed her fingers nervously on the table.

"Uh Tenten. . . Is it just me or are they starring at us?"

"I'm getting a bit freaked out too. Did we do something wrong?"

"All we did was order. . ."

"Well— OH FOOD!" Sakura jumped at Tenten's sudden outburst. They thanked their waiter and began their meal. Meanwhile, the group nearby was still talking about them.

**Naruto and Co:**

"Aw. They already got their food. When the hell are we gonna— OW!"

"Shut it Naruto! We're talking about them not you and your stupid food," Ino said with her fist raised. Naruto murmured about blonde bitches as Ino turned her attention away from him.

"Y-Y-You guys . . . T-T-They might not even be i-involved with a-any gang." Everyone was silent. Maybe Hinata was right. It was a possibility, but it was also possible that they were involved with a gang and could be an enemy.

"Let's hear what the leader has to say. Sasuke?" Everyone turned their heads to Sasuke. He was silent ever since the topic of the two mysterious girls started.

"We'll just wait and see," Sasuke said. They all nodded at his command and waited patiently for their food. . . That is until Naruto decided to ruin the silence.

"Why are you even leader anyway, teme? I should be the leader."

"If you were leader, we'd be dead by now," Shikamaru said while everyone else nodded.

"You gotta be kidding me! I'd make the BEST leader."

"Sure sure," Kiba whispered as he tucked his head into his arms.

**Sakura and Tenten:**

"That was a good meal!"

"You ate so much Tenten," Sakura whined.

"Your fault for coming late."

"Fuck you."

"Uh huh. I love you too pinky."

"Shut it, buns." Tenten's smirk twitched into a frown.

"Forehead."

"Panda."

"Billboard brow"

"DUMPLING HEAD."

"You did not just say that."

"Yes, yes I did," Sakura said with a triumphant smile on her face. Tenten frowned and raised her head to look around.

"Looks like the waiter isn't coming back for a while cause of that huge crowd over there, so fill me in! Where have you been these last few months? Ever since you left me in Mist, I've been lonely," Tenten pouted.

"They almost got me. I had no choice but to leave you in Mist. While I was at it, I made sure they followed me and not you. Your welcome. And while I was on the run, I met up with Sasori one day, and he brought me to Sunagakure."

"One, thanks. Two, how the hell did they find us? We made sure we didn't have anything to give our location away."

"Sasori tried to look into it. He thinks some of their employees were there and told them about our location."

"Ugh. Those little bastards. Wait. What about now? Do we need to start dying our hair again or something?" Tenten whispered quickly as she saw the waiter coming towards their table.

"I think I'll be okay this time. They would least expect me in Konoha. Sasori has a couple of connections here, so my information won't be given out so easily, and neither will yours."

". . . Okay." Their conversation ended there because their waiter finally returned. Sakura paid for the meal and hurried after Tenten, who was already putting on her helmet.

"I'LL RACE YOU TO THE PARK!"

"IT'S ON PINKY." Sakura immediately drove off. Tenten quickly started the engine, but paused.

"Where the fuck is the damn park?"

"Keep going straight and turn left when you see a statue."

"Huh? Oh thanks. . . uh," Tenten turned to thank her "savior." Her eyes met with a white eyed man who seemed to have . . . extremely long hair.

"Neji."

"Ah. Thanks Neji!" Tenten flashes him a smile and drives off to catch up with Sakura. Hopefully she wasn't already there.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I just had a weight lifted off my shoulders. Hopefully you guys are interested and are curious to what will happen next :D :D Please review and give me tips ~ <strong>


	3. Suspicious

Another chapter done~ Success. If there is anything you really want to see happen in the story, please tell me. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>'Neji… He was pretty cute. Shame that I didn't get to talk to him that long,' Tenten thought while she parked her motorcycle.<p>

"Slow poke! What took you so long?" Tenten snapped out of her thoughts and quickly turned to find herself facing her lovely pink-haired friend.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SLOW POKE? YOU TOTALLY TRICKED ME. CHEATER. CHEATER!" Sakura unconsciously scratched the back of her head from the volume of her voice.

"Heh. Just for fun," Sakura said. She stuck her tongue out at Tenten.

"Screw you pinky. Anyways, why are we here?"

"I felt like it. We have a whole day ahead of us, so I just wanted to relax before we get started." Sakura walked until she found a place to sit.

"Oh yeah. We have to … check out the school, go grocery shopping, go get a freaking map for this place, and … hmmm anything else?" Tenten pondered aloud. She joined Sakura under the tree.

"I think you got it all which reminds me. What school did you choose?"

"My aunt chose for me. It started with a K. Kenha? Konhea? Ko—"

"Konoha High?"

"THAT'S IT. How'd you know? You like a mind reader or something?"

"Sasori suggested I go there."

"Ah. When should we go check out the school?" Sakura merely shrugged in response. She shoved her hand into her pocket and took our her blackberry.

"Nice phone," Tenten complimented while looking at her lousy flip phone.

"Thanks. Sasori got it for me while I was with him." Tenten pouted.

"I. Envy. You." Sakura flashed a grin at her jealous friend. She quickly checked the time on her phone.

"We'll leave in a few minutes then."

"Alright!" Tenten fell onto her back and rolled onto her stomach. Sakura copied.

"Reminds me of the old days," Tenten whispered. Sakura smiled sadly at the memories of her and Tenten.

"Yeah."

"Wonder when we'll go back to the way it used to be."

"It'll end soon. I'll make sure of it."

"Remember! I'm always here to help you," Tenten said in a determined voice. Sakura shifted her gaze to Tenten.

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for, billboard brow."

"Oh shut it, buns!" Sakura said while puffing out her cheeks. She immediately tackled Tenten.

"Hey!" Tenten reacted by pushing her pink-haired friend. They eventually started wrestling and ended up on their backs within a few minutes. Suddenly, the girls bursted out laughing.

"What was that?" Tenten laughed. Sakura continued to laugh.

After a few minutes, they managed to stop laughing.

"Well, we should be on our way right?" Tenten said while stretching her legs. Sakura nodded and made her way to her bike.

"Any idea where this school might be?"

"I think it's somewhere around here. Let's just explore a bit," Tenten suggested.

"Alright. Let's go." The girls both started their bikes and sped down the streets.

* * *

><p>"Woah! It's huge," Sakura exclaimed in shock. Tenten stood in front of the school amazed at the size as well.<p>

"Damn. I'm gonna like it here. That's for sure," Tenten said with a giant grin on her face.

"Same here. Let's go find the office." They entered the building and immediately got lost.

"They need a fucking map here!" Sakura yelled in frustration. Her voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Ugh. Let's just try and find somebody here. Since the doors were unlocked, someone is gonna be in the building even though it's Sunday," Tenten pointed out to her stressed out friend. Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"You're right. Let's keep looking." Sakura turned around and ended up running into something.

"O-ow. Sorry bout that," Sakura said while picking up the papers that were scattered.

"Oh my. No need to apologize. It was my fault," a lady with short brown hair said. She picked up the papers in a quick manner and stood up.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to speak when the pig behind the woman caught her attention. 'A pig?' Sakura thought.

"I am Shizune. I am the assistant to the principal here. May I help you girls with something?" Sakura stopped starring at the pig and looked at Shizune.

"Uhm . Well, I'm Sakura and this is Tenten. We're the ne—"

"OH! You're the new students! Follow me. I need to hand you a few papers." The woman rushed down the halls with her pig.

"Is it just me or is that a pig?" Tenten whispered to Sakura.

"So you see it too…" The girls walked quickly after Shizune. Soon they were in front of a door with the words **Principal Tsunade** on them.

Shizune opened the door with her elbow and placed the stack of papers on a desk. She walked behind the desk and went through a few drawers.

"Here it is!" Shizune pulled out two packages and handed them to the patient girls.

"Inside the packages are a few papers you'll need to fill out, the school handbook, and a list of what you'll be needing. Your schedules and locker information will be given to you tomorrow. Just come back here tomorrow and I'll have them ready for you both," Shizune said with a smile.

"Now… if you'll excuse me." The girls watched Shizune enter a different room.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SLEEPING! PUT AWAY THE SAKE AND START FILLING OUT YOUR PAPERWORK!" Sakura and Tenten gulped.

"I think we should leave," Tenten whispered to Sakura. She nodded in response and they left the office.

"She seems nice … when she isn't yelling," Sakura said as they walked down the halls.

"I never wanna be lectured by her."

They opened the doors and walked out to their bikes.

"What's next?" Tenten asked.

"Groceries I guess. I saw a shop on the way here. Follow me." And they were off.

* * *

><p>"Mou, Sakuraaaaa. Why'd you buy so much shit?"<p>

"It's not shit. You and I need this to live," Sakura stated. Tenten rolled her eyes. More than half the stuff in the pile was just junk food.

"We can't live off of junk food. It's unhealthy. UNHEALTHY. You'll end up broke just cause of junk food ya know," Tenten said. She fell onto the couch and sighed.

"Oh calm down. I have a credit card and a ton of cash on here ya know. We'll live," Sakura reasoned.

"Whatever. Just don't eat it all by the end of this week. I wanna go at least a month or two with all this."

"HEY. I'M NOT A PIG."

"Sure sure," Tenten murmured to herself.

* * *

><p>"Oi, teme! Anything to do tonight?"<p>

"Nothing. Just relax," Sasuke said lying on the pool table.

"That's so boring!"

"Shut it Naruto. There's lots to do. Just go spar or something and stop bothering us," Shikamaru said. His fingers glided across the keys of his laptop.

"What are you doing anyway, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked while peeking over his shoulder.

"Looking up those girls we saw today. We have to be cautious. Since gangs have been going crazy recently, it's risky not to try and find out more about them." Shikamaru bit his lip in frustration and continued to press numerous keys.

"What's the matter, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't find anything on those two. Anything I type … It ends up with no results. I don't see why nothing is coming up. Gah! This isn't making any sense," Shikamaru said in a frustrated voice. He laid back in his chair and sighed.

"These two … They seem harmless, but this tells me otherswise," he continued as he pointed at the blank screen.

"If they weren't a problem, why can't I just find some infor on them and be done with it?"

"We'll just figure it out tomorrow," Neji said as he entered the room. He plopped into a beanie and went on.

"I'm pretty sure we'll see them again. There is a possibility that they may go to our school. If they don't, then that'll most likely mean that they won't be involved with us right?"

"They might be a part of another group that doesn't go to our school!" Naruto suggested. The two boys ignored their blonde friend and continued their conversation.

"They still might be dangerous, Neji. You can't just assume that." Neji groaned and let his head fall back.

"I give up."

"I don't. This is driving me insane. They're …" Shikarmaru drifted off and went back to his laptop.

"Wait a second. I think I've got something."

"What?" Sasuke asked. He sat up on the pool table.

"They look like the girls we saw today. I think … they're the same."

"Huh?" The boys went up to Shikamaru's screen.

"W-Woah. They just have different hair color right?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It seems so. Great job genius. Question is why I can find this and not a more recent picture of them."

"The information might be the same," Sasuke said leaning into the screen.

"Maya Akiyama and Ayame Hirasawa. They're both our age. According to this, they're from Lightening," Neji said as his eyes scanned the page.

"Looks like Ayame is the sporty one out of the two," Shikamaru added.

"And Maya is more book smart."

"They seem like two ordinary girls to me. Well case closed. Let's go sleep. I'm tired!" Naruto whined as he stretched his back.

"Weren't you just complaining about not being able to do anything tonight? Now you wanna go to sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"SHUT UP," Naruto yelled. He opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by Neji.

"Wait! Maya disappeared from Mist a couple of months ago. Ayame soon left after Maya vanished. Their current whereabouts are unknown."

"We're gonna have to look more into this," Sasuke stated. His eyebrows furrowed together as he thought about the information he was just given.

"Agreed. I'll try and find more about them."

"Come on guys. Let's just go to sleep. We have school tomorrow," Naruto said. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"You'll get information on them eventually." Naruto slung his arm around his best friend's neck.

"Get off me dobe. I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same. Especially you, Shikamaru. You didn't sleep as much as you usually do today." Sasuke made his way up the stairs and was gone.

"You heard teme. Let's go!" Naruto dragged Shikamaru and Neji upstairs by the arm to go sleep.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Please review.<p> 


End file.
